everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
You Didn't Show Up, You Douche
The Stuff Before the Fic The OCS Min Lexwington- Taylor Bastion Fanfarinet- Zena Warnings Swearing. That's about it. The Fic “BASTION FREAKING FANFARINET!!!” As it was, “Bastion Freaking Fanfarinet” had fallen off his chair and onto the rug. He looked up to Min (for once in his life) with a questioning look on his oh so handsome face. Bas immediately regretted this action, as looking up to the obviously fuming fairy, who had just about knocked his door off its hinge, sent a chill down his spine. Min’s left eye twitched, her hand still on the poor door she’d slammed open so hard the door frame and walls shook. By her standards, she had a good reason for doing so. He’d failed to show up at the Host Club for the fifth time that month alone and Min was just so done with his shit. Particularly because Bastion’s customers knew that they were friends and Min was constantly questioned about Bas’s whereabouts. What with the play and reluctant as hell cast members who didn’t even deserve to stand on the stage, along with Thronework and her three jobs, Min had enough to deal with. Bas pushed himself off the floor grumpily and sat his butt back on the chair. Finally able to make proper eye contact with the fairy, he took a deep breath and asked in the most neutral, non-upset tone he could: “What do you want?” Min closed the door and made her way across the room to so her face was more or less a foot away from his. Cold as her blue eyes, she replied with a question of her own, “Care to explain why you didn't show up, you douche?” Oh. So that’s why she’s mad as hell. “I couldn’t be bothered.” Min’s breath hitched and her eye twitched again. Bas winced slightly, anticipating a sharp slap. Instead she just stood there, looking extremely angry and pissed off and scary in general. “Now excuse me I have Thronework to do-” She sat on his Thronework. She SAT on his Thronework. She sat on his THRONEWORK. Min looked down at him (for once in her life) and crossed her arms, pouting angrily like a small child. They held eye contact for a minute, glaring at one another in a silent staring contest- one that Bas lost. “Get off my desk.” He sighed. Min simply pulled out her phone and placed in her earphones. “Min.” “Min get off.” “MIN.” “MIN STOP MAKING MY LIFE HARD YOU PRAT.” She stuck her tongue out at him. “CHARMAINE LEXWINGTON I HAVE WORK TO DO.” “WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU STUPID FAIRY?!” It was pretty obvious by the lack of banter just how angry Min was at him. It was also obvious that she was tearing up by the fact that she was looking away. Bas didn’t get it- the fact that he wasn’t at the Host Club shouldn’t have affected her, if at all. And yet she was so angry. A tear dripped down her delicate little face, and she was now staring into her lap. He could put up with a furious Min but not a crying one. It was like watching a lonely baby crying and not doing anything. Bas sighed again, in resignation this time. He pulled the earphone cord out, blasting Uma Thurman throughout the room. Divide me down to the smallest I can be That's pretty accurate he thought. Bas paused the song. Standing up, he put one finger under her chin and lifted her downcast face to meet his. “I’m sorry okay? For not showing up.” He sat back down grumpily. A smile upturned the corners of Min’s lips. All was well and good until she broke out sobbing, pitiful and pathetic as he had ever seen her. Shit she’s crying what do I do now Bas started to panic, he’d never once seen her full-out cry, only a few whimpers when she was extremely sleepy or sad. Min fell into his lap, sending the rolling chair backwards slightly. Bas figured he wasn’t going to get her off for a while, judging by how wet his shirt was becoming and how much she was shaking. Min sniffed and wiped her face on his blazer. “You didn’t show up you douche.” she mumbled quietly. He kissed her forehead “You stupid smol temperamental fairy.” Category:Taylor's Stuffs Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction